Stellar Spanner (SG)
A Stellar Spanner is a transportation device from the "Shattered Glass" universe - not to be confused with Spanner, Autobot medic. The Stellar Spanner is a device, created by Alpha Trion, that can transwarp space-time to instantaneously teleport a being over interstellar distances -— or sometimes even between different dimensions -— even through radiation that would disrupt other transportation methods. (There is the occasional incident of said radiation bouncing a traveler to the wrong star system, so caution is advised.) History Shattered Glass Alpha Trion built the first Spanner, which ironically was used to exile him to another universe. Trion's sudden arrival on that world, combined with his numerous efforts to escape it, severely damaged the integrity of that universe, threatening its collaose. The original Spanner itself current resides in Prime's lab in Iacon. Prime built a new one on the Ark on Earth to allow him to communicate and travel to Cybertron. The Stellar Spanner is the only thing besides the Junkions' spacefold drive that can bypass the Plait Expanse. This fact, however, was known only to Emperor Prime and Alpha Trion. In April of 2011, while SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Stellar Spanner, killed Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. The Spanner on Cybertron was damaged in the Junkion attack, but was rebuilt by Alpha Trion. Bug Bite also discovered a prototype spanner in Alpha Trion's disused laboratory, and began the process of getting it working again. Wheeljack built working versions of the Old One's Stellar Spanner, first full-size on Ahr-Vee and the Star Hammer, and in 2012, an experimental hand-held version. He's continued working on a secret project on behalf of Magnus. Ultra Magnus discovered that the Terminus Blade was being held in the Temple of Knowledge, and hatched a plan to destroy Cybertron. After sending a warning to Jetfire to tell Optimus that Cybertron was about to be destroyed, Magnus teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Jetfire panicked at the news, especially after Hound reminded him that Jetfire had denied Hound's request to build a Stellar spanner, which would have allowed them to try to stop Magnus and save Cybertron. More worried about Prime's reaction than the actual fate of his homeworld, Jetfire immediately hatched the plan to save his own aft, which Hound reluctantly went along with. Just in case, Jetfire belatedly approved the construction of a stellar spanner on Earth. Magnus attempted to kill Alpha Trion, but Trailbreaker defended Trion from the attack with one of his forcefields. Tracks was dispatched to stop Blaster, and was able to drive Blaster back and burn out one of his optics. Wreck-Gar focused on acquiring the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil, and brought back several Autobots from the dead to use as his minions. Wreck-Gar and his Junkions, however, were kept at bay by Firestar's fire. Magnus tried to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape with the Terminus Blade before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the detonation. In 2013 Brawn completed a Steller Spanner on Earth, without Jetfire's involvement, and then alerted Prime that Jetfire ordered testing of it (which was technically true, but gave the impression that Jetfire was responsible for a project with which he was actually unaware). Brawn's test sent Hound high above the Sonic Canyons of Cybertron, nearly killing him. Brawn considered this a successful test. Later a successful Stellar Spanner connection was made to Crystal City, where Elita-One gathered troops to boost Emperor Prime's assault on Autobot City. Soon after Jetfire used the Spanner to return to Cybertron, expecting a hero's welcome. Notes With the Stellar Spanner now active between Cybertron and Earth, Shattered Glass Transformers characters can now once again transverse the two planets easily. Category:Shattered Glass Category:Technology